


On Dragons' Wings

by MarbleFox



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleFox/pseuds/MarbleFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Jean Kirschtein. And today is my first day of dragon training.</p><p>***DISCONTINUED***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up to a sardine-scented tongue licking my face.

"Omf! God damnit Luna!" I shout as I push the little white dragon off of my chest and onto the floor. Luna hops back on the bed making happy grunting noises and wagging her tail. 

I sigh as I get off of the bed while I put Luna on my shoulders and head downstairs. Luna starts yipping for the rest of her flock to follow. If you haven't guessed already, Luna is an alpha Night Terror. My parents love Night Terrors and have a whole flock of 'em. Luckily there's enough crevices in the house for all of them.

Me on the other hand, I don't have a dragon but hopefully that will change soon because today is my first day of dragon training.

I go down the stairs two at a time with Luna bouncing on my shoulders and her flock nipping at my heels. I open the front door and Luna and her flock fly out for their morning fishing.

I shut the door and head to the kitchen. My parents are making breakfast, with the aid of my sister's Hobblegrunt. I walk in and scratch the Hobblegrunt behind the head crest. "Where's Hitch?"

My mom turns around and smiles at me, "She's already at the training arena. She wanted to get a head start on the day."

"Why didn't she take Baitsnatcher with her?" I ask gesturing to the Hobblegrunt.

"He wanted to stay and help make breakfast." And, as on queue, Baitsnacher nods his head vigorously in agreement and rubs his head on me, purring. "We're all excited for your first day of training!"

"After you eat breakfast, you and Baitsnacher are heading down to the training arena right away. Don't want to be late!" My dad says as he flips over two pieces of bacon in a pan over Baitsnacher's fire. Ugh... The smell of bacon is just intoxicating.

Between both of my parents, they cook up a hearty breakfast for me. Eggs, bacon (ugh yes), pancakes, and a biscuit with gravy on the side. This is one of the many reasons why I love my parents, they are the best damn cooks in all of Berk. Which would also explain why they built the bakery right next door to our house. Both of my parents work at the bakery, my mom works the counter while my dad is in charge of the baking. The bakery is mainly dragon-powered as well. Probably another reason why they love Night Terrors so much. Luna's job is in the back with my father lighting up the ovens with her fire shots while her flock members go out and deliver the baked goodies to people all around Berk. This method completely cuts down on employee expenses and saves money (which I personally think it's the best fucking idea EVER).

After I finish my breakfast, my parents usher me out the door and Baitsnacher follows. On the way to the arena, I can't help but to get nervous. So many thoughts fly through my head. What if I'm not cut out to be a dragon trainer? What if I suck so bad, everyone gives me shit for it? What dragon would best fit me? Is there even a dragon out there for me? What if I'm unmatchable? Would I fall off the saddle and probably die? Baitsnacher must feel my tension because he gently rubs my shoulder with his forehead and purrs. I scratch him on the back of the neck and continue walking.

When we arrive at the arena, my feet are glued to the ground. I'm too nervous. I hope I don't cough up my breakfast. Baitsnacher literally has to push me in with his head to get me to enter. The arena doesn't have very many people inside. Maybe a dozen or so including myself. I don't see any of the instructors or Hitch anywhere, so they're probably waiting for everyone to get here.

I start looking around, Baitsnacher disappearing somewhere along the line. Unlike everyone else here, I'm not that much of a social butterfly. I like to keep to myself, but I'm not afraid to throw a few punches here and there. I raise my head to look at the chain covering over the training arena, I always thought that the chains where the coolest things ever. I walk around the arena and look at all of the heavy doors bolted into the walls, each one holding a different dragon of a different breed, but none having a label of what kind of dragon lies inside. Too bad the doors are too thick to hear the dragons' calls, or they're sleeping.

A pale blue door catches my attention. I stop in front of it and run my fingers along the smooth, cold metal. I wonder what dragon lies behind this door?

"Hey!"

The friendly voice startles me and I jump out of my skin. I turn around to see the owner of the voice chuckling at my actions. He has really dark hair that's parted down the middle, dark eyes, and freckles fucking everywhere. He's a few inches taller than I am, but I can still look him in the eye.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he extends his hand to shake. "My name's Marco."

I take his hand and give it a shake. "Jean."

"Are you one of the instructors? I saw you come in with a dragon." Dear Thor, his kind eyes are going to be the death of me.

"Uh.. No. No, Baitsnacher's my sister's dragon. Don't ask me where he went. Probably to find her." Shit. I'm starting to ramble.

"That makes sense, you don't look like a person who'd have a Hobblegrunt."

"All right, Trainees!!!" Oh boy, I know that voice. "Let's begin!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, Trainees!!!" Hitch's voice rings out over the arena, "Let's begin!!"

We all line up and give our attention to her. She paces back and forth, inspecting all of us like we're gourmet dishes and she's a food critic. Baitsnacher's following her as she looks over us. I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Whenever we're around new people, she tries to act like a commander for some strange reason. I have no idea. My sister's weird.

She stops in front of me with the most unamused face I have ever seen. Of course. Of fucking course she stops at me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she says, smugly, "What brings a shrimp like you to this neck of the woods?"

This time I don't resist the urge to roll my eyes, "What do you think? I'm here for dragon training."

"Pfft. 'Dragon training' he says! I say HA! You think it's all fun and games, huh Kirschtein?"

"Says you, 'Kirschtein'."

"Enough with the sibling rivalry you two," a deep voice startles all of us. We all look to the entrance of the arena. A tall, blonde man stands at the entrance. Next to him is a noble pearly white Stormcutter. He makes his way over to Hitch and me with the Stormcutter at his side. "Hitch, you are not one of the instructors, you are only here for sharing your experiences. You must remember that."

Hitch backs away from me. "I will. Sorry, Erwin."

Erwin turns to me now. "And you must be Jean. I trained with your parents and helped teach your sister. I expect great things from you."

I nod and he turns away with a 'good'.

"Alright, Trainees," Erwin starts, "I apologize for Hitch's actions for she is not one of your instructors. But you will have three: Levi, Hanji, and myself. Between the three of us, we will teach you all you need to know about dragons. Are there any questions?"

A smaller blonde-headed boy raises his hand, "Isn't Levi the first viking to ever tame a Screaming Death?"

Everyone gasps in realization. "The very one. But don't worry, he's quite nice once you get to know him."

I seriously question that.

"Ooooohhhh Erwiiiinn~ Are the Trainees here yet?"

"Ugh. Hanji, just shut the fuck up already. You're louder than your Thunderdrum."

"I can't help it, Levi. I'm too excited!!!"

Erwin sighs, "Yes, Hange, the Trainees and Hitch are here."

"OH GOODIE!!!" A dark red haired woman prances around Erwin. Her Thunderdrum doing the same around Erwin's Stormcutter. I have never seen dragons that portray their riders so perfectly before. And to be honest, it's kinda weird too. "When are we going to start the training?"

"When you sit your ass down and be still for once," Levi stands on Erwin's right with his Screaming Death directly behind him. The dragon towers over him in one of the most horrifying ways imaginable. Goodbye dreams and hello nightmares. I can see the other Trainees are terrified too. The small blonde boy from earlier hides behind a brunette boy and a black haired girl with a red scarf. A red haired girl and a bald guy (?) are holding each other in fear. The tallest guy out of all of us is stiff as a board and is sweating buckets, his two friends are wearing poker faces but I can tell the really buff guy's gonna break. A petite blonde girl has a death grip on her freckled friend's arm. Marco looks like he wants to move to another country. And me, I'm desperately trying to keep my cool and not flip shit. Hitch has the same expression.

"Calm down, brats. He's not going to attack unless I give him the order too," Levi deadpans. It doesn't really help (for obvious reasons, I mean, he's Levi Ackerman. We have every reason to be scared).

"Erwinnnn~" Hanji continues, completely disregarding Levi's earlier comment, "When are we going to start trainiiiiing."

"Right away, Hange, right away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 2!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Trainees," Erwin addresses us. "There are 3 branches of dragon learning: Defense, Science, and Riding. Levi will be teaching you Defense, Hanji Science, and I will be teaching you how to ride. Any questions?"

I raise my hand this time. "What will we be starting off with?"

Levi turns on his heel and walks off in the opposite direction, "Defense."

Marco pipes up, "And when will we be starting that?"  
Levi grabs the handle to the heaviest door in the whole arena and give all of us a glance, "Right... NOW!" He lets go of the handle as soon as he unlocks the door. He backs away from it quickly before it flies open. The door was opened with so much force, I'm surprised it didn't fly off it's hinges. The dragon that comes barreling out is a Catastrophic Queken. One of the angriest dragon breeds in all of viking history. We all scatter. Our instructors and their dragons have already lined up against the wall to observe our actions. The Quaken lets out a horrid roar from it's tri-splitted jaw.

"Ah, the Catastrophic Quaken. One of the most deadliest dragons known to mankind," Levi chimes in. "This dragon not only has a nasty bite, but it spits out molten magma instead of fire. I say if you can survive a Quaken attack, you can survive any dragon attack."

"Is this even legal?!? Shouldn't you start us off easy and work our way up?!?" I shout at him. Bad move on my part. The Quaken hears me and comes at me ready to strike. 

"Jean!! Grab a heavy shield! That Quaken will take the shot if you don't get your ass in gear!!!" Hitch yells at me from the other wall. Now she's acting like she normally does. Thank Thor.

I look around me. I spot a half dome shield and I quickly grab it and place it in front of me and connecting the bottom of the shield to the ground.

When the Quaken shoots it's magma at me, it's burning hot. Even through the shield. I'm going to have to make a quick getaway after this because the shield is going to be a molten puddle on the ground by then.

I drop the shield and make a run for it. The Quaken shooting twice more at me, luckily both missing. I'm starting to run out of places to run, and of course there's nowhere to hide.

"Great job, Kirschtein!" Levi calls out. "Quakens have only six shots and you wasted three of them."

I honestly could care less right now, Levi. I have other things to worry about.

I run faster, but before I could go farther, the Quaken cuts me off. I look behind me like a dumbass and lo and behold the Quaken is no longer chasing me. I start backing away slowly with my hands out in front of me. The Quaken matches my pace with a low growl and angry eyes. I'm surprised it doesn't shoot it's last three shots at me. It's backed me to a wall. There's no time to move before it's already on top of me. But before it takes a shot at me, a rock comes hurling at the side of the Quaken's head. The dragon looks to it's left and I follow it's gaze. "Come and get me you overgrown spiky lizard!"

It's Marco. He waves his hands in the air to get the dragon's attention. The Quaken takes the bait and charges after him. It shoots at him once and he dodges it. But before Marco can really do anything, the buff blonde guy jumps on the back of the Quaken. The dragon thrashing and bucking trying to get him off, but to no avail. The guy is just laughing and looks like he's having a great time.

"Reiner!" his tall friend calls out to him, "Are you crazy?!"

Reiner ignores his friend and continues riding the irritated dragon. The dragon tries it's damnest to get Reiner off. Even trying to turn it's head around to shoot it's remaining magma at him, but ends up wasting those shots due to it's extremely short neck.

I'm starting to feel sympathy for the dragon. This Reiner guy is insane! Who in the world would willingly jump on the back of a Catastrophic Quaken? It's just nuts.

Reiner's little joy-ride is cut short when Levi's Screaming Death quickly slithers in front of the Quaken. Reiner jumps off the Quaken with speed that could rival that of lighting. And the Quaken. Man, the Quaken was scared out of it's skin. It stood there frozen with fear. The Screaming Death lets out a deafing screech. Everyone (dragons included) covers their ears. The Quaken wastes no time and scurries back into it's cage. Levi shuts the door and locks it back up.

"Not bad, Trainees," he says. "Definitely need improvement, but not too shabby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you get to learn who Jean and Hitch's parents are. (I'm actually pretty proud of this btw)

"I'm going to have to say Kirschtein showed the best defense out of everyone," Levi says as soon as we all line up again. "Bodt. Self-sacrifice isn't part of what you need to learn about defending yourself against wild dragon attacks."

"I'm sorry sir," Marco says, "but I thought if I made some diversion. Jean could escape."

"That's good thinking, but you need to think further or your going to end up with half of your body missing." (A/N: See what I did there? XD)

"Yes, sir."

"Now, the rest of you," Levi walks down the line, "I don't know what the fuck that all was, but you all need to get your shit together. Especially you, Braun. Next time, don't go jumping on the backs of dragons."

"Understood sir," Reiner says with a flat voice. I have a hard time believing that he isn't going to do it again.

Erwin walks up to me. "You definitely are your parents' son." he pats me on the head and ruffles my hair a bit, "You remind me of Hitch when she first started training."

"Thank you, sir."

He smiles at me and continues down the line. Hanji skips alongside him. I seriously have to question that woman's sanity.

Hitch comes up to me and collects me in her arms in a big bear hug, "You did amazing, Jeany-Boy!"

I laugh nervously, "Please don't call me that when we're in public."

"Yeah, whatever," she lets go of me, "If it weren't for me, you would've had a nice, warm magma bath."

"You still didn't tell me which one to use."

She looks at me with a disapproving face.

"What?" I shrug. "It's true."

"Whatever you dork." She wraps an arm around my neck and pulls me down in a head lock. She starts messing up my hair with her fist. "And for that smartass comment, it's noogie time for you!"

"No! Hahaha! Hitch stop!" I can't control my laughter. It doesn't help that Baitsnacher joins in by licking my face. "Hahaha!!!! Bait- hahaha! Guys stop! Hahahaha!!!"

I never realized that Marco was watching us until he started to giggle.

I quickly pushed Hitch and Baitsnacher off of me and stood up straight. I coughed nervously into my fist. "Come on guys, let's go tell mom and dad the good news."

Hitch and Baitsnacher look at each other and shrug. I quickly walk over to the entryway to leave until Marco calls my name.

"See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah tomorrow. Heh heh..." I laugh nervously and quickly walk out the door with a flustered face. God damnit. Why does my weak spots have to be dark hair and fucking freckles?

When we get home, I plan to make a quick escape to my room. I don't want to explain my day and slip the little girl crush I have seemed to form on the first day... If it's not too obvious already.

Of course my plan fails. As soon as I walk through the door, I'm tackled by a whole flock of Night Terrors. Every one of them hops on me, wags their tails, and tries to lick my face with their tongues. I struggle to get them off of me, but I'm outnumbered.

Mom ushers the swarm of Night Terrors off of me and dad helps me up. "How was your first day, sweetie?" My mom asks as I brush myself off.

"Uhh... Good, good. Great in fact," I try to keep my answer short and sweet as much as possible. I don't want to make any detailed responses.

"Yeah, really good," Hitch wiggles her eyebrows at me. Oh shit. She knows. Panic mode activate. Abandon ship! Abandon ship!

"Is that so?" My dad asks, "What all happened?"

"Well, we had to defend ourselves from a Quaken."

My mother freezes in her place and my dad continues. "Quaken? As in Catastrophic Quaken? Big, spiky mountain dragon with a split bottom jaw and spews molten magma, Quaken?"

"Um... Yeah. And it took three shots at me. And I-" Hitch cuts me off.

"And he took a shield the first time and it shot at him and then he ran because he didn't have anymore shields left it took two more shots at him but he used his quick reflexes and dodged them then it cornered him but then a guy threw a rock at it and it chased him and then another guy jumped on the back of the Quaken and rode it and SWEET MOTHER OF THOR IT WAS AWESOME!!!" She tells the story in one breath. Luckily, my parents caught every word and relaxed with a sigh of relief. "And Jeany-Boy already as a crush~"

"Hitch!! NO!" I throw myself at her. I don't want her to leak any details, no one needs to know.

"Oh really now?" My mom chimes in, "Who is it, Jean?"

"No one."

"Bodt." Hitch laughs, "Marco Bodt. A freckled beauty."

"Oh my GODS. HITCH I WILL RUIN YOU!!!" Hitch all but laughs at my outburst. Thank the heavens my parents don't give a shit about sexuality.

"Auruo, didn't we train with a Bodt?"

"I think so, Petra. But I don't remember his name. I think he moved to the other side of the village when he got married."

"Wait." I stop my assault on Hitch. "You guys trained with Marco's dad?"

"Most likely." My mom says. "We also trained with the current instructors Levi, Erwin, and Hanji."

"We were in a pretty big training group at the time."

"You're going to have to tell me about your training days!" I want to use some of the tricks my parents used so I can pass with honors.

"Ugh. BORE. I did the same thing and got a love story, NOT training tips." Hitch walks to her room and Baitsnacher follows, "I'm turning in for the night."

Both of my parents roll their eyes at her and turn back to me. "Hitch has a good idea," my dad stands up from the kitchen table and stretches, "come on, Petra, let's go to bed."

My mom nods and turns to me, "You should get some rest too, Jean. You still have training tomorrow." She kisses me on the cheek and follows my dad to their bedroom. I sigh and go to my room as well. I lay down on my bed and Luna curls up on my chest. I pet down her back as I stare at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take me over. I think of the events of the day and drift off. Marco's perfect smile filling the last of my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOO SORRY. I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY UNTIL I WAS LOOKING UP HTTYD AUS AND I WAS LIKE: 'OH SHIT, I FORGOT TO UPDATE IN WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!' SO I'M SORRY I'M NOT DEAD JUST LAZY

I am interrupted from a steamy night with a freckled angel with a familiar fishy tongue. Damn, that's a disappointment. When I'm awake. I fall into my morning rut. Push Luna off of me, get dressed, go down the stairs with a stampede in tow, let the Terrors out, go to the kitchen and eat breakfast, get harassed by Hitch. Same old, same old. Except Hitch's remarks, and every single fucking one is about Marco Perfect-As-Fuck Bodt. Sometimes, I just want to push her off a cliff. Luckily, I don't need to look to far for one.

The trip to the arena is a pain in the ass. Hitch being an dumbass as always and Baitsnacher being too energetic for his own good. Thanks to her, my morning has been shit. I'm not going to be in the greatest of moods today.

We get there and as usual, we were the last ones to arrive even though we are on time. Hitch goes off somewhere with Baitsnacher on her heels. Good. Stay as far as you fucking can. Tired of both of you guys' bullshit.

I go to the pale blue door again. There's just something about it. It's like a magnet, I can't get away from it.

"I heard that's where the Flightmare is kept," a female voice says from behind me and I jump out of my skin. I turn around to see that one freckled girl from yesterday standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Shit, she's scary. She looked imitating before, but up close she's terrifying.

"The name's Ymir," she holds out her hand and I take it. "Jean."

"Yeah, yeah. We all know your name, hot-shot." Well, rude much?

"Look, I'm not trying to get in good with the instructors if that's what you mea-"

"Not that, dipshit." She turns me around and points at Marco and the small blonde girl that clung to her like a blanket, the two are talking to each other and paying no mind to us. "You see that guy and gal over there don't ya?"

I nod. "Yeah?"

She leans in close to my ear so no one passing by could hear what she had to say, "If I ever catch you making googly eyes at my brother again or even TRY to lay a finger on my Historia, I will make sure you will never know what it's like to get off ever again."

Thor save me. Ymir is Marco's sister. Oh shit. I'm in trouble.

"Am I clear?"

I gulp and I nod. "Crystal."

She smiles and stands up straight along with an extremely hard slap on my back. "Good. I expect you to keep your end of the bargain or else I'll have to keep mine." She makes a fist and makes a punching motion into her other hand. I nod vigorously. Whoa, don't knock yourself out now Kirstein. 

Ymir gives me a crude smile and walks away. Never in my life have i ever been more scared. Not even the Quaken scared me as much as she does.

She heads back to Historia and Marco. She talks to them a bit and Marco looks to me while Ymir looks over her shoulder and scoffs. Bitch. Marco then gives her a stern glare and a few words and rushes toward me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Ymir. She's just one of those over-protective big sisters." Marco says with a slight pant from the trip to me.

"Uhh... No, no. That's fine, I understand. Kinda wish my sister was like that."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Why's that?"

"Because," he begins, "most people think that sense I have an innocent-looking face, that they can take advantage of me. Heh, heh. We learned that the hard way when I was in my last relationship."

I really didn't want to pry on the subject, but before I could say any more. Levi comes into the arena.

"Alright you bunch of snotty brats," Levi announces, "Time to get the day started."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... This chapter isn't the greatest. I also kinda threw things from both AOT and HTTYD together and I hope it makes sense. So enjoy!

Levi walks into the middle of the arena and, of course, he has his Screaming Death in tow. As scary looking as this thing is, I kinda want to hear the story behind this companionship.

"Today, we will be learning about the Boulder Class dragons."

The blonde-headed boy from yesterday speaks up again. "Isn't Dragon Science Hanji's job? And if so, why isn't she-"  
"Let me stop you right there, Coconut." Levi cuts him off, "Yes, I am aware that Dragon Science is Hanji's job. And no, this subject is not about the science part of your training, but the identification of these dragons so you know what to expect when you come across one. Now, must I repeat myself?"

Everyone shakes their head.

"Good. Now, the Boulder Class dragons are the burrowing, mountain, and rock-related. For example, Razor Worm here is a burrowing Screaming Death," the dragon, Razor Worm, bows his head so Levi can pat it. "Whispering Deaths are also a burrowing dragon. In fact, Screaming Deaths are what is called an Alpha Species. There are multiple Alpha Species. Can someone name one off?" Coconut boy raises his hand and Levi half rolls his eyes, "Yes, Coconut?"

"It's Armin and there's really two types of Alpha Species: Titan and King."

"That's nice, Armin. But you didn't answer my question."

"An example of a Titan Alpha would be a Bewilderbeast and a King Alpha would be a Fireworm Queen." This is honestly starting to get intense.

"Armin is correct. There are two types of Alpha Species and they are titled Titan and King. Titan Alphas are the impossibly huge dragons that can control all other species of dragons. There are only three known Titan breeds: The Bewilderbeast, the Red Death, and the Foreverwing.

"And then, you have the King Alphas. These are the dragons that were born to specifically lead or rule over another sub-species of dragon. These dragons include the Screaming Death, the Fireworm Queen, the Night Fury and a few others."

Levi starts to walk to the entrance of the arena. "Now, back to our topic of Boulder Class. Yesterday you all went toe-to-toe with one of the most vicious Boulder Class known to Viking kind: The Catastrophic Quaken. Can anyone give me any other Boulder Class breeds?" Armin raises his hand and Levi groans, "Besides Coconut?"

I'm about to speak up, but Marco is a step ahead of me, "The Gronckle, Hotburble, Snafflefang, Grapple Grounder, and the Shovelhelm."

"Excellent, Bodt. You've been studying," Levi praises and Marco gives a lopsided grin. "Now, who's ready to go dragon hunting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short and shitty chapter. I've had a lot on my plate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Over 100 hits. Honestly I never thought I would get this far, but hey at least you guys like it. Another slow update again, my bad. I am like 3 weeks away from graduating high school so I'm EXTREMELY busy. I hope you like this update. I'll try to get more done in the future.

"What do you mean 'dragon hunting'?!" The guy that was with Armin shouts at Levi. He's definitely not going to get away with that. Razor Worm whips his tail around the guy's ankle and literally takes his feet from under him. The dragon just lets him hang by his boot. I must say, I'm enjoying this scene.

Levi walks up to him, "Do you have a problem, Jeager?" Jeager? That name sounds familiar... Where have I heard it before?

"Yeah, of course I have a problem! You're sending us out there to face wild dragons?! Are you insane?!?" Jeager's emerald eyes are flaring and he's twisting and turning to get out of Razor Worm's grasp.

"If you haven't noticed, you all faced a wild dragon yesterday. All the dragons you will be training with are wild. That way, we can start you all off experienced with the wild and dangerous dragons. After that, training a hatchling and dealing with other peoples' dragons will be a walk in the park." Levi all but gets in Jeager's face. That sure as hell shut the guy up. Levi waves his hand and Razor Worm drops Jeager. He practically lands on his neck and his ass is stuck in the air. That's one way to get humiliated by the most powerful dragon trainer of all Viking-kind.

"Eren is right, though," Levi says. "We will be giving you each a shield. Always have to have one." He pulls out a rack that's completely full of shields. "Don't worry, each one of them are all equal in durability."

We all pick out a shield. I just grab a random one on top. This one had two shining blue dragons encircling the metal in the middle. These dragons had wavy wings, spade-like heads and short legs. I've never seen such an interesting dragon before. And to be honest, they're beautiful.

"You really are into Flightmares, huh?" I jump and turn around to see Ymir behind me. "Jumpy too."

"Well, if you quit sneaking up behind me I wouldn't be so jumpy."

"What's the fun in that?" She grabs a shield and turns on her heel. This woman is pissing me the fuck off.

After we all grab a shield, Levi has us follow him to the outskirts of a nearby forest. "Now, your mission is to go into the woods, find a wild Boulder-Class dragon and bring me something of that dragon. I don't care if it's a scale, a tooth, a claw, an egg. I don't give a rats ass just bring back something."

"Is that it?" I pipe up, "No encouraging words or advice or anything?"

"You want advice?" Levi all but spats, "Here's some: Don't get yourself killed." And with that, Levi hops onto Razor Worm and flies off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a ROLL. TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!!!

I watch Levi fly off when I get an extremely hard shove from the back. What is up with people coming up behind me lately? I stumble forward a few steps and turn my head to see Eren behind me. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being a smart-ass and having Levi dump us here like unwanted pups!" He all but screams at me. The hell did I do to this asshole?

"Well if you haven't noticed I just want to pass this, get all this training done, get and raise my own dragon, and join the Berk Watch. I apologize for asking fucking questions to help me get through this!!!" Everything seems to go still after my mini-rant. Then, all of a sudden, fist to the face. Out of pure reaction I raise my right arm, which happens to have my shield strapped to it, and bring the shield down on my opponent's head.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Both Eren and I get shoved aside by Marco, "We don't need to be fighting and making a lot of noise in the middle of dragon country!"

He's right. The last thing we need is a wild dragon to come in and roast us like a bunch of chickens. I dust myself off and start walking into the forest.

"Jean, where are you going?" Marco says from behind me. I look over my shoulder to look at him, he looks genuinely concerned. 

I scoff and look forward again, "I'm going to finish this exercise with or without you bunch of assholes." And I continue walking.

About halfway through the woods, I start muttering to myself. Mostly things like 'That fucking Eren' and 'Fuck every one of those cock-suckers.' Like I should be talking, I would gladly suck Marco's-

No. Pull yourself together, Kirstein. You have a mission to finish. No matter how big Marco might be...

"Jean! Jean, wait up!" 

Speak of the devil, and he shall come.

I stop to let Marco catch up. He stand s next to me panting. Was I really going that fast? I never realized.

"You really don't have a filter, do you?" He says between breaths. I just shrug my shoulders.

"If you got decked in the face for no reason, you would too."

"Fair point."

"So why did you follow me?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to see you walk in and never come back out again." He gives me that damned smile of his. Fuck.

"Quit that."

"Quit what?"

Damn his innocence. "Quit being all generous. It's kinda sickening."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

I shove the palms of my hands into my eyes and groan. "This is why I can't be around people like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing."

We walk in a comfortable silence for another ten minutes or so until the ground slightly quivers. We both stop dead in our tracks. "You felt that too, right?"

"Yeah," Marco almost whispers like the trees can hear us, "We better step lightly."

We walk carefully for about five more feet until the ground suddenly explodes in front of us. We instinctively lift our shields to protect us from the flying dirt and rock.

I look up to see this night-black Whispering Death stare us down. This thing was HUGE. It could rival that to Razor Worm. It was also riddled with all these kinds of scars, but the ones that stood out the most where three, claw-like marks going over it's right eye and across it's jaw. This is no ordinary Wispering Death. Something is wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, there are a couple of awkward time skips in this chapter, I didn't now how to do those parts, so, yeah. Here you go!

"Marco," I whisper while keeping my eyes on the dragon but careful not to make eye contact, "Marco, we have to get out of here."

He doesn't say anything but I can tell he's about to shit is pants. The dragon then averts it's attention from me to Marco. Out of the corner of my eye I can see he's shaking. This is not good. This dragon is on us like a hawk, one wrong move, one strangled breath and it will attack without hesitation.

And that's exactly what happens. Marco lets out a forced breath and the Whispering Death lunges. I must have the same reflexes as the dragon because I make a dive for Marco the same time it goes after him. I manage to grab him before the multiple rows of teeth do. I barrel roll with him in my arms and we make a harsh stop with my back hitting hard against a pine. The Whispering Death continues to go forward and takes out four or five full-grown trees. This thing means business.

Marco's the first one to get up, "Jean! Jean, are you ok?" My breath has been knocked out of my lungs and I can't respond to him. He then looks just above my torso and gasps, "Oh sweet Odin, Jean you're bleeding! It's everywhere! We need to get you back and quick."

I finally get my lungs to work again and I point to the dragon, who happens to be struggling under some of the trees he took out, "Not if he has anything to say about it."

"Then we get out now," he picks me up with ease and that's when I feel it. The burning pain on my back. I hiss and grip his shoulder with all my might, but he ignores it and concentrates on getting out of here.

(/•-•)/ **15 Minute Time Skip**\\(•-•\\)

I start to feel weak and my arms go slack. Marco feels it and shakes me, "Jean, stay with me. Don't fall asleep."

"I'm trying, Marco..." My voice is getting weak too.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

I nod slightly and everything goes black.

\\(•-•\\)**Another Time Skip**(/•-•)/

I slowly wake up in my own bed with Luna curled up next to me in my left arm. How did I get here? What happened to Marco? Is he ok? I try to sit up, but the sharp pain in my back protests. I let out a sharp yelp that wakes Luna up and she starts whining. I scratch her head and feel my back, it's bandaged but the cloth feels slick. I pull my hand back to find blood on my fingers. Great. When I sat up, I opened up my wound.

I hear quick footsteps outside my door and it flies open. My dad rushes in followed by my mom and my sister. They all look concerned and relieved.

"Jean, are you ok?" My father asks as my mom checks and changes my bandages.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine. What happened?"

"Well," Hitch starts, "Marco brought you back to the arena. I was talking to Levi, Erwin, and Hanji when he did. You where a bloody mess, Jean. Hanji immediately went into healer mode and patched you up faster than lighting. Marco also told us what happened and how you saved his life. And once he described the dragon, Levi got pissed, like, even more pissed than he usually is. I think him and that Whispering Death have a history."

"Wow..." Is all I could say.

"And that's not even the half of it. After Hange patched you up, she was scared that you wouldn't pull through, you lost so much blood. She also said that the Death's teeth cut you really deep, she was also scared that they'd get an infection. Then we all brought you home and that was about a week ago."

"I'VE BEEN OUT FOR A WEEK?!?!"

"Jean, honey, please don't yell. You might open your cuts again," my mother says.

"Anyway," Hitch carries on, "Marco's really worried about you. He would come visit you three times each day. I think he feels guilty. Like it's his fault for the fang marks in your back."

"It wasn't his fault."

"He doesn't know that, Jean," my dad puts his had on my shoulder. "He'll come around this afternoon and you'll be able to tell him, but in the mean time, you need your rest."

"Alright, thanks dad." He ruffles my hair, Hitch helps me lie back down, my mom kisses my cheek, and they all leave my room. I close my eyes and go back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

My parents were right, Marco did come to visit me. I was already awake when he showed, but I was curious on what he had to say. I had my back toward the door and he pulled up the stool I kept in my room and sat by my bed.

I didn't even need to see him or hear his voice to know he was upset.

I could just imagine it. Marco sitting there with his elbows on his knees and his palms in his eyes, sighing deeply, on the verge of tears. Just thinking about it makes my heart ache. But I stay still.

He didn't say anything for a while. I was starting to think that he thought I didn't make it, well, it has been a week after all...

"I'm so sorry, Jean.... This is probably the thousandth time I've said it, but I really am. This guilt is tearing me apart. If it wasn't for me cracking under pressure, you wouldn't be lying in this bed with teeth gashes in your back. I'm so sorry..." His voice cracks and I can hear him sniffling. I can't take it anymore. Someone as sweet as him should not be crying.

I slowly turn and sit up on my elbows, "It's not your fault, it would've attacked anyway."

He looks up with watery eyes and tear-stained cheeks and then smiles the brightest smile I have ever seen, "Jean! You're awake!"

He throws himself on me. I'm surprised he didn't break anything or open up my wounds. He also throws his arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my left arm around his torso in a half-hug, "Good to see you too, Freckles."

He is in hysterics. He sobs as he rambles on about how sorry he is and how it was his fault. I slightly push him off of me and squish his cheeks together with my fingers so he would stay quiet and listen. "Marco, it is not your fault. If anything it's mine for storming off into the woods on my own. I'm sorry I almost got us killed and I'm sorry for letting my temper get in the way."

I let go of his cheeks to let him respond, "But you saved my life-"

"And you saved mine. Twice within two days. And for that, I am grateful."

Before I even think to stop myself, I'm running my hand along the right side of his face. My fingertips brush against the hairs just above his ear.

He lifts his hand and puts it over mine. I expect him to take my hand away, but he holds it instead and the butterflies in my stomach are going absolutely insane.

And I swear. I felt a missing piece to my puzzle fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. And do I see a budding relationship in the distance?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I'm back. I've been side tracked, sorry. I finally graduated tho. YAY! And my sister's been sticking my nose into Black Butler, so I'm slowly getting hooked on that. Well, here's your chapter. It's short and shitty and breaks the fourth wall. It seemed appropriate for this chapter. Have fun!

It's been about six months since the Whispering Death incident and the gashes in my back have completely healed without any problems. The only problem I have now is the unsightly white scars littering across my skin. I mean, who likes nasty scars anyway? They're such a turn off...

Marco and I have also grown closer. Like I'm complaining. I love hanging around with the little angel... I mean, um, Freckles? Oh fuck it, I like him and all you motherfuckers already know all that shit.

I've also been able to learn my fellow classmates...... Unfortunately.

It's kinda funny, we're all in our own little groups but sometimes we'll intermingle.

Ok, let me start off with the odder groups first. There's Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. Possibly the oddest group of us all. First there's Reiner, the weirdest and most out-there person I have ever met. Bertholdt, the tallest and shiest man ever to exist. And lastly, there's Annie. She doesn't talk much, but her expression says it all, she never smiles. She either looks bored or pissed, enough said.

Next we have Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. Now I would've never expected these three to be friends at all. Armin is a brainiac and knows a little too much about everything for his own good. Mikasa is kinda like Annie in a lot of ways, but she shows her emotions a little more honestly than Annie does. And then there's Jeager... Fucking Jeager. I can't STAND this asshole. All he ever does is complain and yell about shit. And get this! The little prick can't even fend for himself! HA! Whenever he gets into trouble, Mikasa has to pull his ass out of danger. I'll tell ya, it's a sight to behold.

Connie and Sasha. Just. Yup. I really don't feel like explaining these two. You're just going to have to find out yourselves.

And lastly, we've got the love birds, Ymir and Historia. These two are so cute it's sickening. Honestly it is, it's ridiculous.

Anyway, we've already finished our Defense and Science courses. An let me tell you, learning from Hanji is EXTREMELY interesting. So interesting in fact, it's too disturbing to talk about.

And now, we're starting the course I've been eager to take since I stepped foot in this arena.

Riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. Basically stuff you already knew. I know I suck. And I think I got my number of characters off but I can't figure out how. If any of you can tell me where I messed up, please comment and tell me. I'll fix it right away. OH! AND THANKS FOR THE 230+ HITS!!!


End file.
